elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimsónas Race
"The Crimsónas Race" Origin So many think i'll make this some grand origin backstory, but in reality this Race was made by a 'Bored God'. He fantasized there to be a race that is bred to be his Pawns of entertainment, He'd send them to distant planets to fight wars for him. So some random dude that goes by the name none other than 'Assassin' shows up with his OPness, so he basically fights the God, and kicks his arse taking his race, as well as making the habit of being bored go all throughout the race. *tada* Appearance The Crimsónas is a simple creature albeit their appearance can vary based on their lifechoices. Their eyes always have grey sclera. The color of the iris can either be a dark or light red iris, the former for those who follow the Path of the Vyssiní, latter for those who follow the Path of the Cremisi. Their height can range from rather tall to hilariously short depending on the type of Crimsónas. An overall trait is their natural muscular body types, especially in the chest and leg regions. This proves for faster improvement in those areas as well, should they attempt to train.' '''Beyond these attributes, they are similar to the average human or elf. Types of Crimsónas Base Types Vyssiní This type of Crimsónas is the physical attacker of the Crimsónas. It is the most muscular and more intelligent for battle naturally. They tend to prefer close quarters combat as it allows them a chance to easily overpower their opponent with pure physical strength. Their weapons are their part of “crimson”. Their weapons contain a metal by the name of ‘Crimson Steel’. It is decently durable but compared to materials like even Voidsteel, it is much harder to craft into a weapon. Due to this, it's rare to find a Vyssiní with a large weapon. They are usually thin bladed swords, and daggers. They can only use 1 Type of crimson magic. Vyssiní have more control over their own body than other Races, they are known to pull off remarkable feats with their own body, such as contortionism and forcing things onto themselves like sleep within moments, pushing their body to its limits. Their flesh is also Semi resistant to the Crimson Steel. As they age, their eye color starts off light, and becomes Darker the older they get, about every 10 years it gets darker dramatically. Their eye colors are usually a Pinkish Red though. Their hair color can be anything, just depending on their parents. 'Sub-race Weakness: ''' * Due to the smaller weapons and such, Enemies with larger weapons automatically have an upper hand * Long ranged weapons are extremely rare, leaving them at a disadvantage in a ranged fight * Mage Type Opponents are harder to fight * They don't have extraordinarily high magic control like that of the Cremisi Cremisi This type of Crimsónas is the Magic user of the Crimsónas. They are rather scrawny and coltish opposed to the other types of Crimsónas. They are trap setters, usually thinking 3 steps ahead. This is both good and bad in some cases. They fight at a distance most of the time, but striking up close once they have set their trap. Cremisi are limited to only 4 types of Crimson magic, every 100 years they are able to unlock another type, or with what's known as a Zenkai boost (Having a near death experience can allow you to push past your limits, usually resulting in evolution of your already known type of crimson magic, But if not another type all together). Their Flesh is Semi resistant Crimson magic. As they age, their eye color Starts off dark, and becomes lighter the older they get, about every 10 years it gets lighter. Their eye colors are usually an Orangish Red. Their hair color can be anything, just depending on their parents. Sub-race Weakness: * Close ranged they're not especially good at * They don't have extraordinarily high Body control like that of the Vyssini * Berserk Type Opponents are harder to fight * They don't usually carry any Crimson steel weapons at all, usually tiny knives and such for when their Powerful magic fails them Legendary Types (Unusable) Koryfí This is the rarest type of the Crimsónas, it has all of the attributes of the base types of Crimsónas. Fully trained, they can be extremely controlled with their magic and incredibly precise with their Weapons skills. Their abnormal intelligence in battle makes them a general to be reckoned with. The only person to ever become one on record is a man by the name of Bayton. He had was pale with red colored iris. He had black sclera much like demons. tall, and compact. (This race is too overpowered to be played normally). Forykí This is the complete opposite of the Koryfí, its extremely un-controlled, uses mostly AOE attacks, They are also smart in combat, but nothing compared to the Koryfí. The only known Crimsónas to be a Forykí was a Woman by the name of “Combitt”. They are typically Dark skinned with Red Colored iris, and pink tinted white sclera. As large as the Normal Human, Very muscular. (This race is too overpowered to be played normally). Crimson Steel Crimson steel works like any other steel such as it can be made into armor, weapons ranging from melee, and distant attacks, its hard to Meld for its sheer strength, and it is Extremely rare to find. Crimson Steels effects and abilities: * If you Cut something with Crimson Steel, The cut will grow larger, because of its magical effects, As well as the bacteria that is constantly in the metal. It basically incinerates the thing it touches (this effect will only happen if the wielder chooses for it to occur) * You cannot add it with other metals.. The Crimson steel will simply kill Off its counter part much like how the magic does. * It's as magnetic as Copper * other metal swords or weapons that make contact with it do about 25% less damage as they normally would * the Bacteria and magical killing properties of the Metal don't effect Rubber what'soever Crimson Magic Crimson magic comes in many shapes and sizes, and all different abilities/effects. The magic can be evolved into a more powerful from of it's original state by Training, and Or Zenkai boosts. Crimson Flame - It's heat levels are slightly lower than that of black flames, But it's stamina is higher than black flames. Haard to put out. Evolution - Beam: Stronger than condensed Black fire, but is much harder to contain. Crimson Liquid -Acts like a high powered acid. Evolution - Magma: It can be used for repairing things, making things, and destroying things. ;D Crimson Mist -Can be used as an indestructible but phaseable wall (you can walk through it), and is also known to heal the user. Evolution - Fog: Can be used as many things, such as making walls like the mist, as a blinder, and can be used to heal allies. Crimson Frost -Is basically Frostbite, but much much colder, it has been known to completely freeze things to the point where if you tap it.. It`ll shatter, also has a bad tendency to freeze the user. Evolution - Slate: Is a controlled Frost, and you are able to manipulate it once it touches the host. Crimson Electricity -Is easy to make weapons with, with a bit of static electricity. Evolution - Lightning: Is a bit harder to make weapons with, for lightning is just a buffed up Electricity. Crimson Smoke -The user can treat this as a heat wave, to make Holographic mirages/Illusions. Evolution - Poison-Gas: Is simply just a poison gas, it targets the Vital points of your body. Crimson Bone - Is a buff type magic, your bones are much stronger, with a Red tint added to them, and you can harden them to the grade of refined Steel. Evolution - Life: This basically lets you control your body to the max.. This makes you 50% immune to poisons, venom's, potions, and diseases. Crimson Mana - Is a buff type magic, Your mana capability is Doubled in strength. 'Evolution '- Flow: This allows you to essentially boost all of your Magic capability to its prime, so basically your manipulation and power are increased to the peak your body can handle. Extra Attributes Alright, So essentially Crimson magic can kill it's Elemental counter part: ~Lightning Is shot from Person A. to Person B.. Person B shoots Crimson lightning at A's Lightning, A's lightning would be killed off by the crimson lightning with the side-effect of Crimson lightnings all around stats get cut by 50%. { This works on all Crimsonas magic except for the status Boost effect types of magic}. Crimsonas also have an Energy manipulation type, It's effected y gravity twice the normal rate of gravity's falling time to a liquid, It has no harming capability, except to All forms of magic/mana and other Energy.. This takes from their stamina when used. Crimsonas Also get a slight stamina and acceleration boost from seeing a lot of red, and Have the ability to see too much to the point they go Rouge, known as "Rouge Red". While in "Rouge Red" mode their entire body numbs to the point they don't feel pain, This form isn't necessarily good seeing's as it has a large strain on your physical body as well as completely blind your mental body from reason. Weaknesses * They tend to get cocky due to their origin being made from a god, and having a piece of him inside all of them.. the power or rather curse of "Boredom" * Emotion Rarely appears for them, but for when it does it usually hurts a lot, they were made to be pawns for a god that wanted entertainment, and He hated losing.. * They can be killed like any normal person, although there stamina and tanking hits is good.. no one can survive being decapitated * Easily addicted to things * Too Ignorant to give up, causing them to over use their body * They can be killed normally OOC Info This Race is open to all, But I recommend contacting Mosus for Questions and Concerns you have You can rp your own Rosso, or you can get a friend to rp it for you Also if you have any suggestions for the lore.. Contact the creator (Mosus) (me) on Discord Mosus #9161 Thank you, Hope you enjoy the race ;D'' ~Mosus'' Category:Custom Races Category:Lore Category:Player-written lore Category:Races